This is the One
by somemightsay1995
Summary: Short story/feelings about Leonard and Penny, Rated T  for certain suggestions and ideas.


**This is the One**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on the Big Bang Theory, but I do own the songs on my Ipod, and its shuffle button._

_Not sure how to categorize this one shot, its poetry maybe or parody of poetry even._

This is the one she has been waiting for…Leonard to be free

Her love was consumed by fire in her heart….to be in bed with Leonard

She knew her desire to be with…Leonard once more

Penny would like to leave her apartment and be with Leonard once more

This is the one Penny is waiting for…..Leonard

This is the One

This is the One

This is the Guy

This is the Guy

She loved the time Leonard looked like he worked on a tuna boat, he looked so rough that she wanted him there and then.

She wished he did work on a tuna boat and he was coming home to her so she could be in his arms once more.

On that fateful day she should have said she loved him.

Now he's so far away he might as well be on a tuna boat in the unforgiving wild seas.

He knows he was a lucky man, Penny was in his arms and his luck was getting better every day. Happiness come and went. All the love he had for Penny was in his mind and heart. He was a lucky man.

His happiness come and went, how many corners did he have to turn for her to be with him once more?

Happiness or more and less was always relative. He felt no disgrace for telling her he loved her! He hoped she would understand.

Their happiness was always coming and going, all he could hope for was that this felling would never die, I love you Penny.

As time went by Leonard began to worry that he was her inbetweener, the guy she used to finally realise who she really wanted to be with.

He's not a prince or a king or a model, he's just an inbetweener because he's nothing special.

Their relationship was now at a crossroads, with both of them on their knee's.

Nobody seemed to notice how low their both went, so much for friends

Meeting down at the crossroads of Love, Leonard wanted to take Penny to Salt Lake City.

Penny could run all she liked but she could never outrun her heart, it caused her to sink down low.

Where do we go from here?

Where are you when I need you?

Penny's got the Bends, she's waiting for something to happen.

Leonard's girl has got the Bends, he's waiting for something to happen.

They wish they could be happy, they wish it could be the sixties and they were part of the human race.

Where do they go from here?

Penny got drunk tonight to block out the fact that Zack was so dull, Penny dreamed that Leonard was magnificent tonight. He was. His curly hair was beautiful tonight.

This night Leonard would never forget, Penny was magnificent in bed YEAH AH!

Leonard once again believed that he wanted to hold Penny's hand and hear her say that he was her man once more.

He wanted to hold her hand, he couldn't hide that he loved her.

But in the end how do you mend a broken heart? How do you stop the rain from falling?

Leonard was never told about the sorrow.

Some one tell him how to mend a broken heart. Some one mend this broken man.

Mend his broken heart so he can feel once again.

Penny could never see tomorrow, how do you mend her broken heart?

What makes the world go round? Gravity

How can you mend this broken couple?

When the rain comes they hid their heads, for what its worth they might as well be dead. If the rain comes

When the sun shines, they bath in the greatness of their love and they don't mind as the weather is fine.

Penny doesn't mind if they stay at the beach as the sun shines once more.

It all just a state of mind

But if the rain comes then they'll run and hide.

Rain on down on their Love once more

Maybe all they're got to live for is cigarette's and alcohol, when there nothing else to do then maybe they should do the white line instead.

Is it worth the pain to fight all the time it's a crazy situation. You could wait a lifetime and never found what you're looking for.

You're gotta make it happen.

They're gotta make it happen…in the end my friend.

Penny has all the colours of the rainbow in her hair, she wears all the colours of the rainbow.

Have you seen her dressed as wonder woman?

Have you seen her dressed all in gold like a queen of old?

She's like a rainbow with all the colours in her hair.

If they get stuck in bed then the answer is Vaseline, when your black and blue then the answer is Vaseline

When Leonard needed a clue he got Vaseline.

Lord did he feel that, and he don't feel pain no more.

The message Penny was sending got home.

Good god Sheldon put your noise cancelling headphones on because it's gonna get loud tonight.

Penny's electric and god knows how Leonard's missed her.

She's got a brother but Leonard doesn't get on with one and other.

But he does fancy her mother and he's think she like him too

Leonard wants to be electric too

Penny wishes she could be as bold as love when it comes to Leonard, all of her emotions betrays her.

Someone always coming round here and getting in the way, but they so glad they met each other.

Leonard wants to make Penny happy in everything she does.

Penny wants to make Leonard happy in everything he does.

One day no ones going to fool around with them

Drink up Penny, and forget about the past as all the images get stuck in your head.

Leonard can't make you his because in the end you're the girl that will decide if it is to be or not.

Do you or don't you want me to love you? Tell me the answer but you ain't no dancer.

Penny fake's it thought the day with some help from Johnny walker red, does Leonard miss her like he said he did.

Penny had plans for the both of them in a magazine she left on her counter. She wanted a trip out of town to a place called Penny Lane.

Leonard tires to be that guy, and will come back eventually.

The hardest thing in the world is your love.

Leonard is in love with the world through the eyes of his ex who hangs around the morning after.

Leonard feels changed around, he could be the exception to the rule but in end she decides and he'll be the last to know.

When Penny's heart is black and broken and she needs a helping hand, when her questions go unanswered Leonard will be her man once more.

There's no shortcut, no sure fire solution. Penny's lays awake in the darkness this everlasting night but the light will come shining form the smallest thing in her world.

Something that never existed until Leonard made it.

A Snowflake


End file.
